When You Love Me?
by Kim Sang Moon
Summary: Cinta? apakah kita harus melakukan semuanya untuk cinta?. Bagaimana dengan Luhan yang mencintai sepupunya sendiri? dan bagaimana perasaan sepupunya-oh sehun?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **WHEN YOU LOVE ME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan , Oh Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Angst , Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Warning : GS, NC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **P** ada suatu malam terlihat seorang yeoja tengah duduk di depan teras rumahnya. Yeoja itu, Xi Luhan terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, entah siapa yang pasti dia sangat penting bagi luhan karena ia rela menunggu malam-malam dan tentu saja kedinginan demi dia.

 **Brumm….brumm….**

 **T** erlihat sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depan rumah luhan. yang membuat luhan bersorak gembira, keluarnya namja tampan dari mobil tersebut.

" Oppa.." sapa luhan, sambil memeluk namja tersebut

" Ne, waeyo?" jawab namja tersebut

" Kenapa lama sekali? "

" Mianhae, tadi dijalan macet"

" Oh begitu, Gwenchana oppa, ayo masuk"

" Ne"

* * *

 **^Luhan POV^**

Annyeong, Namaku Xi Luhan, aku kelas XI di SM Senior High School. Oh iya kalian tahu nggak namja tampan yang tadi baru saja datang, pasti kalian sudah lihat. Baiklah aku beri tahu namanya Oh Sehun, dia itu sepupuku, kelas XII di sekolah yang sama dengan ku.

" Baba, Mama Sehun oppa sudah datang" teriak ku dari luar

" Wah benarkah? Kalau cepatlah masuk, diluar dingin" kata Mama ku dari dalam

" Ne" sahut ku

 **^Luhan End POV^**

" Cha sehun-ah kita makan dulu" kata Nyonya Xi

" Ne ahjuma" jawab Sehun

 _ **SKIP**_

" Luhan-ah antarkan sehun ke kamarnya, kasihan dia pasti kelelahan" kata Tuan Xi

" Ne Baba" sahut Luhan

* * *

Kamar Sehun

" Hei Luhan-ah bagaimana dengan yang kita bicarakan saat itu?"

" Eh itu..anu..terserah oppa saja"

" Yang benar?, nanti menyesal?"

" Ani"

" Baiklah kalau begitu, besok ne? oppa masih lelah"

" Eh, kalau oppa lelah, aku ke kamar saja..oppa istirahat saja"

" Ani chagi, disini saja..sekalian"

" Eh chagi?, sekalian apa oppa?"

" Jangan pura- pura tidak tahu, kita akan-

TBC

WEHEHE ANNYEONG

Mian buat fanfic gaje kaya gini, maklumin ya..soalnya saya masih baru

Review ya, fanfic pertama saya yg gaje ini…please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Ani chagi, disini saja..sekalian"_

" _Eh chagi?, sekalian apa oppa?"_

" _Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu, kita akan-_

 **WHEN YOU LOVE ME?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan , Oh Sehun, etc**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Angst , Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Warning : GS, NC, Typo(s), etc**

* * *

" Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu, kita akan- ani kau maksudku, memijat bahuku. Kau ini bagaimana aku habis perjalanan jauh, tentu saja aku lelah"

" Eh? Oh iya, baiklah oppa. Tapi perjalanan jauh apanya? Rumah oppa saja tidak jauh dari sini -_-"

" Aish sudahlah cepat pijat bahuku!"

" Iya – iya"

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan Luhan yang memijat oppanya itu, yah walaupun sedikit kesal tapi ia tetap memijatnya, tentu saja karena cinta- ups cinta? Yeah Luhan memang mencintai oppanya itu sedari kecil, awalnya hanyalah kekaguman semata karena melihat oppanya begitu baik dan sering menolongnya, namun lama kelamaan kekaguman itu berubah menjadi cinta.

Setelah memijat Sehun, Luhan kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar yang dipakai Sehun. Langsung saja Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur King size miliknya.

" Oppa, Sehun Oppa kapan oppa tahu?" gumam Luhan

 **~Luhan POV~**

Kalian sudah tahukan? Ya, aku mencintainya. Dia sepupuku sendiri, Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah mencintainya, karna dia sepupuku sendiri. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, aku akan melakukan semuanya yang dia minta. Baiklah karena aku sudah mengantuk aku tidur dulu ya, kita lanjut ceritanya besok.

* * *

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

" Hoam, oh sudah pagi ternyata. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu setelah itu baru membantu Mama menyiakan makanan" gumamku

Matahari pagi ini begitu cerah, secerah senyuman ku…hehe tentu saja aku bahagia mengingat oppa ku menginap. Setelah mandi aku memakai seragam sekolahku yang berwarna merah-hitam. Atasan putih dan blezer merah dengan bawahan hitam tentu saja dengan dasi hitam, aku sudah rapi sekarang saatnya turun kebawah.

 **~Luhan END POV~**

" Pagi Mama"

" Pagi sayang. Kemarilah bantu mama menyiapkan sarapan"

" Ne"

Luhan membantu mamanya dengan senyum yang tidak luntur sedari tadi, akhirnya selesailah sarapan yang dibuat.

" Luhan-ah tolong bangunkan oppa mu ne, mama juga akan menyiapkan keperluan baba ke kantor"

" Dengan senang hati mama"

* * *

Luhan naik ke lantai dua, dan berjalan ke kamar Sehun. Luhan mengetuk pintu tapi tak kunjung dibuka, akhirnya ia langsung masuk ke kamar oppanya itu. Namun orang yang dicari ternyata tidak ada, Luhan binggung, namun setelah mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, Luhan tahu jika sehun sedang mandi. Ia dengan sabar menunggu oppa nya dengan duduk di tepi kasur sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit, keluarlah sehun hanya dengan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggang nya, Luhan yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke kamar mandi.

" KYAAAAAA" teriak Luhan kaget

" heh, heh ada apa kau ini teriak – teriak?"

" Oppa, ke kenapa k kau hhanya pa pa kai handuk?" jawab luhan terbata sambil menutup mata

" Ho ho, oh ini..aku memang selalu memakai baju dikamar. Kau kenapa ada disini? Oh jangan – jangan kau mau lihat yang ada di balik handuk ini ya?"

" A ANI, aku hanya mau membangunkan oppa dan mengajak turun untuk sarapan"

" Sudahlah mengaku saja, aku buka ya"

" TIDAK, aku akan keluar" setelah mengatakan itu luhan langsung keluar dan berlari dari kamar Sehun

" HAHAHAHA" Setelah Luhan keluar terdengarlah suara tawa kencang dari kamar Sehun

TBC

Annyeong

Ketemu lagi sama saya dengan fanfic gaje ini

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya per chapter pendek-pendek

Buat yang udah Review makasih banget….

 **MY SISTER** : Iya, makasih. Ini udah di lanjut

 **LisnaOhLu120** : Siap, iya ini udah di lanjut..makasih semangatnya, saya jd semangat nulis

REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
